


runaway baby

by kwonintoblk



Category: 1TEAM (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comfort No Hurt, M/M, Musicians, Road Trips, Rock Stars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonintoblk/pseuds/kwonintoblk
Summary: Настоящие рокеры пьют американо без сахара.
Relationships: Jin Sungho | BC/Lee Rubin
Kudos: 1





	runaway baby

**Author's Note:**

> оказалось, что я действительно очень люблю эту работу (вау)
> 
> и я _надеюсь_ что через этот текст вы тоже почувствуете мою любовь ❤

«Настоящие рокеры пьют американо без сахара», — думает Рубин, в то время как просит бариста сделать флэт уайт с фисташковым сиропом. Не то чтобы юноша не считал себя настоящим рокером, но кофе в его сомнительном понимании — нечто большее, чем просто согревающая и бодрящая жидкость неопределенного литража. Кофе — это стиль, настроение, мысли, антураж. Кофе почти как музыка, и американо в этом смешном сравнении — этакий слоубёрн, который драматично, под дождем в капюшоне, с не самыми дешевыми, но самыми противными сигаретами в промокшем кармане. В рамках Рубина, конечно же. Вот Джину, например, только закатил бы глаза на мысли такого рода и опустошил третью кружку эспрессо за вечер.

— Неплохо выступили, — дружелюбно улыбается девушка за прилавком, протягивая бумажный стаканчик в руки юноше, тем самым заставляя того поставить на паузу поток в большинстве своем бесполезных мыслей и сфокусировать взгляд.

— Вам понравилось? — Рубин соврет, если скажет, что не любит комплименты.

Бариста отвечает не сразу, и это в какой-то степени было очевидно: Рубина сложно назвать совсем уж ноунеймом, его раз в неделю крутят по дорожному радио, а в хорошие дни даже включают в торговых центрах. Хорошие дни, к сожалению, случаются не так часто, как хотелось бы самому парню и всей его творческой команде. Особенно Джину (зарплаты в сто восемьдесят тысяч вон в месяц непозволительно мало, по мнению оного). Так что и популярным Рубина никак не назовешь. И небольшой тур по Корее должен был пойти на пользу его значимости в современной поп-культуре — именно так они оправдывали бюджет, требующийся на гастроли перед директором по финансам. Бюджет им, конечно же, не выделили.

— Не часто слушаю что-то подобное, — неловко признается бариста, — сами, наверное, понимаете, сейчас немного другое в моде.

О да, Рубин знает. Настолько, что готов в любой момент защитить исследование о зависимости успеха от музыкальных жанров в конкретно взятой Южной Корее. Только вот за это ему вряд ли заплатят. Юноша вздрагивает и ловит себя на мысли, что начинает думать как Джину. Это явно не добру.

Рубин благодарит девушку, работающую в кофейне, и прощается, направляясь к выходу, где припаркован фургон его команды.

Был припаркован двадцать минут назад, — поправляет себя Рубин, когда обходит парковку у придорожной кофейни трижды, окончательно убеждаясь, что ни фургона, ни его команды нет. Вероятно, в масштабах вселенной они все-таки существуют, но явно не в масштабах нужной парковки.

— Дебилы, — без особого удивления произносит Ли: все равно рядом никого нет, и вылавливает сотовый в размашистом кармане осеннего пальто. Тонкие пальцы быстро вводят пароль для доступа и нервно стучат по иконке мессенджера, не собираясь спокойно ждать, пока что-то прогрузится.

сегодня 22:12  
 **директор**   
Как прошел концерт?

сегодня 22:17  
 **джину**  
даже лучше чем планировали, уже катим в ульсан, через пару часов уже будем: ^)

Рубин, честно говоря, всегда подозревал, что у его команды лишь одна клетка мозга на всех, но это перебор. Уехать в следующий город тура без того, кто этот чертов тур проводит? Ли одновременно не верит, что можно быть настолько одноклеточными, и не удивляется, что это происходит именно с ним.

В какой-то степени ситуация даже смешная. Не смешны разве что цены на такси и факт того, что следующий концерт меньше чем через сутки. А так — уржаться.

— Заправляешь бэтмобиль? — слышит Рубин где-то за собственным плечом, когда приходит к выводу, что идеи логичнее, чем звонить Джину и признаваться в том, что тот — слепой малолетний кретин, сегодня не будет.

Где-то за собственным плечом относительно побитый жизнью хёндай и относительно молодой парень. У того нелепо отросшие волосы, шрам над правой бровью и палочка от леденца во рту. Ну да, на потенциального фаната Рубина не похоже.

Объективно говоря, на потенциального фаната Рубина не похож никто. Возможно, зеркало и мама. _Возможно._

— Угнали, — спустя минутную паузу отвечает Рубин.

— Что?

— Ну, тот бэтмобиль, который я, по-твоему, заправляю.

Незнакомец смеется. И, знаете, есть тот самый, особенный тип людей, которым не столько идет улыбка, сколько они сами ей подходят. Как популярные артисты, делающие одолжение какому-то не особо популярному телешоу своим в нем присутствием, так и этот парень на хёндае освещает придорожную парковку одной своей улыбкой. Рубин так не умеет. У Джину получается так только тогда, когда ему обещают поднять зарплату. Незнакомец улыбается так от простецки-обычной шутки.

Аж зависть под ключицами колит.

— И какой же город остался без своего героя?

— Если не успею до завтра, то Ульсан точно окажется в руках злодеев.

Лицо собеседника Рубина на мгновение становится очевидно задумчивым, будто тот решает, какой фильм смотреть сегодня ночью.

— Знаешь, я, конечно, не Робин, но тоже направляюсь в Ульсан.

Ли думает ровно мгновение, когда приходит к выводу, что он и без своей горе-команды спокойно доберется до нужного города. Конечно, нет никакой гарантии, что _красавчик на хёндае_ действительно настолько безобидный, насколько хочет показаться, но зато никто не будет орать на ухо песни девчачьих групп, специально время от времени переходя на ультразвук.

— Меня зовут Джин Сонхо, могу показать права, — внезапно вставляет незнакомец, — мне двадцать четыре, учась на тату-мастера. Можешь не стесняться и загуглить, не убивал ли я кого-то за последние пару лет.

Рубин начинает подозревать, что порой его мысли слишком очевидно отражаются на его же лице.

— Ли Рубин, — представляется рокер в ответ, открывая дверь машины со стороны пассажирского сидения.

Сонхо хмыкает, но решает промолчать на такую сравнительную краткость, и давит на газ. Водит он, кстати, на удивление неплохо. Жаль, правда, парень вряд ли согласится стать личным водителем для команды Рубина (который, черт возьми, не будет уезжать в другой город без самого артиста). Да и у Ли вряд ли хватит аргументов, чтобы директор согласился платить зарплату водителю.

Первое время они едут молча.

— И все-таки, чем ты занимаешься, помимо того, что ты Ли Рубин? — перебивает радио Сонхо спустя пару десятков поворотов.

На самом деле, он не выглядит как человек, который любит трещать без умолку. Рубин разглядывает парня краем глаза, опасаясь пялиться напрямую. Тот время от времени щурит глаза, вероятно, стараясь разглядеть указатели. А на руках то и дело мелькают татуировки, которые никак не получается разглядеть как следует.

— По правде я рок-музыкант и в данный момент нахожусь в туре по стране, но у меня слишком тупая команда, поэтому добираться из одного города в другой мне и приходится автостопом, — вздыхает Ли, решая что скрывать что-то, а тем более врать новому знакомому он не хочет.

Тот издает легкий смешок, а когда понимает, что его пассажир, кажется, не шутит, одной рукой закрывает вкладку с навигатором на сотовом, открывая очевидный гугл, чтобы вбить «Ли Рубин».

— Неплохо, — искренне-восхищенным тоном произносит Джин, пролистывая ссылки на пару новостных статей и википедию, возвращаясь обратно к навигатору. — Статья в википедии — это уже не шутки.

— Хотелось бы мне верить, — несколько спокойнее соглашается Рубин, радуясь тому, что Сонхо, в общем-то, плевать, кем там именно является его пассажир. Хотя, честно говоря, от парочки комплиментов, юноша и здесь бы не отказался.

Из мыслей его отвлекает уверенное «мяу», доносящееся определенно точно из салона, и навряд ли принадлежащее водителю. Ли оборачивается в сторону задних сидений и замечает. Две переноски. С котами. Настоящими.

— У тебя же нет аллергии? — интересуется немного не вовремя Сонхо.

— Не-а, — свой голос Рубин слышит где-то на периферии, всё, что его интересует в данный момент — два умилительных кота.

— Это Фром и Шай, — Джин, не отвлекаясь от дороги, отводит руку назад, чтобы представить каждую кошку, едва не задевая лицо рокера в процессе. — Они хорошие, хотя иногда мне кажется, что они едят больше, чем я.

Почему-то эта фраза заставляет Рубина оглядеть фигуру Сонхо. Особенно голодающим тот не выглядит. Говоря честно, по уровню привлекательности парень не сильно уступает кошкам, даже двум.

О боже, он только что сравнил привлекательность парня с двумя котами.

— И почему именно рок? — Джин сбавляет скорость и позволяет себе посмотреть на своего неожиданного пассажира.

Рубин отвернулся к полуоткрытому окну, наблюдая за то выглядывающей из-под туч, то снова скрывающейся в облаках, луной. Он позволяет себя рассматривать.

— Если ты ожидаешь историю про то, как я, будучи подростком, прогуливал уроки, играя в парках или гаражах, и мечтал о мировой славе, то я тебя разочарую, — Ли слабо улыбается, — химиком я стать, конечно, не мечтал, но и о музыке не думал.

— А кем мечтал?

— Лет до семи мечтал стать деревом, — Рубин не смотрит в глаза, отчего непонятно, издевается ли он или же вполне серьезен: судить можно по одному только спокойному, тихому, почти осязаемому голосу. — Хотел еще, чтобы на мне, ну, то есть дереве, были гнезда с птицами.

Сонхо смеется, и рокер, наконец, оборачивается к нему.

— Потом, кажется, хотел стать пастухом какое-то время.

— Ты жил в селе?

— В центре. Я вроде шоу тогда по телевизору посмотрел, и мне овцы понравились. Неважно.

На какое-то время в салоне снова повисает тишина, разбавляемая тихим звучанием песен с какого-то радио и бесконечными потоками мыслей двух парней.

— Потом думал идти в мультипликаторы, с этим уже было посерьёзнее. Я даже умудрился пару лет проходить в художественную школу. Но то ли понял, что это совсем не мое, то ли само по себе перехотелось. На самом деле, мне кажется, мы быстрее доедем, чем я смогу рассказать все свои желания и мечтания о разных профессиях.

— Настолько много вариантов? — мимика Сонхо действительно что-то невообразимое, иногда даже кажется, что этот человек способен подобрать к каждому слову собственное выражение.

— Настолько сильно я не понимаю, чего хочу от этой жизни, — Ли улыбается голосом и немного уголками губ, — Честно сказать, не думаю, что хочу и дальше связывать себя с музыкой.

— Да ну? А с чем же?

— С чем-нибудь, — спокойно пожимает плечами тот и лезет к карманам в поисках неоткрытой пачки сигарет, — в конце концов, никогда не поздно стать пастухом или сыграть дерево в каком-нибудь любительском спектакле.

Сонхо снова смеется.

— Можно курить? — Рубин интересуется из вежливости, но в последний момент, когда уже подносит включенную зажигалку к скрученному в бумажку табаку.

— Да, подожди, — отзывается водитель, окончательно останавливая машину.

Рубин с удивлением замечает, что они едут уже полтора часа. И вправду, в дороге время летит незаметно. Или рядом с Сонхо?

— А что насчет твоих желаний?

— Я, — Джин неуверенно тормозит. — У меня все не так оригинально. Сколько себя помню, хотел стать врачом, сейчас уже не уверен, моя ли это была мечта или же кто-то из близких вбил мне все это в голову. На самом деле, мне даже не интересно. Ну, учился, как и все, готовился к поступлению тоже как и все. И не поступил. Поработал официантом в небольшом ресторанчике, снова попытался: на этот раз поступил.

— А дальше?

— А дальше два не лучших года в моей жизни, не прекращающаяся зубрежка, бессонные ночи, бессонные недели, бессонные месяца, пересдачи, переутомления, пустеющие за домашкой бутылки вина, а потом они же — бутылки вина — аккуратно разливаемые по бумажным стаканчикам, но выпитые уже на парах. И в эпицентре — академ на третьем курсе и отчисление спустя год.

— Звучит внушительно, — Рубин действительно зависает, пока Сонхо говорит. Настолько, что кончик сигареты, зажатой между пальцами, покрывается приличным слоем пепла, забытый.

— Врачом стать больше не хочу, да и вообще особых фантазий не строю. Но учусь у неплохо мастера разным техникам татуировки, может что-то из меня и выйдет. А, еще пару месяцев назад сходил на небольшой курс по психологии преподавания. Стыдно признать, но заинтересовало.

— И кто стоит передо мной в итоге? Будущий тату-мастер или школьный учитель?

— Не знаю, — Сонхо улыбается искренне, а в его глазах отражаются то ли придорожные фонари, то ли звезды с ночного неба. — У меня предостаточно времени, чтобы не выбирать что-то одно.

— И не страшно разочароваться?

— Страшно, а кому нет? Но ты же знаешь: кто не рискует, тот не пьет.

Рубин соглашается и сам не замечает, как улыбается новому знакомому. И чувствует себя немного счастливее. Словно отныне знает что-то, что скрыто от других.

Словно ему по секрету рассказали, что в этом мире магия, оказывается, существует.

Ли выкидывает бычок и по привычке проверяет сотовый. Особенная атмосфера пропадает сразу же, когда парень замечает бесконечно количество уведомлений и ссылок на какие-то новостные ресурсы. Он переходит по первому попавшемуся сообщению, особо не пытаясь найти какую-то причинно-следственную связь во всей этой каше. Ссылка перекидывает его на непопулярный новостной портал, который тут же впивается во внимание кричащим заголовком: «Восходящая звезда рок направления, Ли Рубин, был похищен этим вечером. Местонахождение и состояние звезды неизвестны».

Восходящая звезда, — радуется и гордится про себя на секунду Рубин, прежде чем до него доходит.

_Вся страна считает его похищенным._

Руки начинают мелко дрожать, не столько от паники, сколько от абсурдности сложившейся ситуации. Ли глубоко вздыхает. Да, даже если магия и существует в этом мире, даже всей ее мощи не хватит, чтобы одарить его команду хоть каким-то интеллектом. Трагично.

— Что-то случилось? — замечает Сонхо, приподнимая одну бровь, вырисовывая тем самым на своем лице гримасу волнения.

Рубин зависает. Джин Сонхо оказался неожиданным открытием вечера, а возможно и всей жизни рокера: с ним легко общаться, его интересно слушать, он словно излучает какую-то ауру комфорта, подходящую именно Ли. Его хочется узнавать и дальше, и ближе.

Вот только, похоже, вместо этого Рубин втянул этого невероятного парня только что в еще более невероятные проблемы. И даже не по своей воле. Превосходно. Десять из десяти, как обычно.

— Остановишь машину?

Сонхо аккуратно съезжает на обочину и плавно тормозит, после чего Ли попросту передает ему мобильный, воздерживаясь от каких-либо личных комментариев.

— Оу, — только лишь реагирует Джин. — Думаю, это плохо.

Невероятно, он еще и думает, в отличие от всей команды Рубина. Не юноша, а чудо какое-то!

— Очевидно. И у тебя совершенно точно будут проблемы, если нас заметят или поймают.

Давящая пауза словно куполом накрывает их, отчего становится совсем не по себе и хочется поежиться.

— Сейчас четыре ночи. И мы едем по довольно непопулярной трассе. Думаю, прямо сейчас никому из нас переживать не о чем, — тихо начинает Сонхо, и его эмоции выдает только лишь часто покусывание нижней губы. — Я довезу тебя до въезда на более крупную трассу, там есть приличное кафе, да и в принципе до Ульсана оттуда недалеко. Там ты уже сможешь позвонить своей команде или директору и придумать что-нибудь.

Ли восхищен. Прежде он, конечно, знал и видел людей, способных не терять голову в стрессовых ситуациях и думать логически. Похоже, три года на медицинском хоть что-то, но значат.

— Ты потрясающий.

Рубин понимает, что произнес фразу вслух, да еще и достаточно громко, чтобы это оказалось услышанным, только когда Сонхо неожиданно смущается, пытаясь скрыть это за нелепо-самодовольным смешком.

Кошки с задних сидений, вероятно, решили, что неловкую тишину таких масштабов разрядить по силе только им, отчего тут же завыли наперебой, заставив обоих парней едва заметно вздрогнуть. Ли успел трижды забыть, что помимо их двоих в этой машине имеется еще несколько животных. _Сонхо, кажется, тоже_. Трудно признать, то у двух ушастых гораздо лучше выходит заминать неловкие моменты, чем у их хозяина или его горе-пассажира. Джин вновь тормозит машину, чтобы снять ремень и перевалиться куда-то на задние сидения к котам, бубня себе под нос что-то смутно похожее на «снова забыл, что вас надо кормить, что за дебил».

— Слушай, — как ни в чем не бывало начал Рубин, стоило им снова двинуться в путь. — Если бы мы, — он тут же прерывается, заметно зажмуриваясь от такой нелепой оговорки, — то есть ты, конечно же, ты, мог поехать сейчас куда угодно. Забудь про всякие обязательства, деньги, проблемы. Куда бы поехал?

Сонхо молчит, только поджимает губы, и, кажется, Ли все-таки добивается своего, ему удается наблюдать кое-что прекрасное: _то, как мечтает Джин._

— Не знаю. Раньше я всегда мечтал прокатиться автостопом по Америке. Знаешь, проезжать разные штаты, ночевать в мотелях, делать красивые снимки, и ни о чем не париться, — юноша вздохнул и легко, практически незаметно улыбнулся. — Но теперь у меня у самого есть машина и разве что я сам прокачу кого-то автостопом.

— Демо-версию ты уже прошел, — они смеются в унисон и Рубин готов поклясться, что знает: это тепло, медленно разливающееся по всему телу, как будто он наконец-то оказался дома, на кухне и мама вот-вот принесет свой самый вкусный пирог, чувствует здесь не он один.

Остаток пути они проехали, продолжая разговаривать на бесконечно-бессмысленные темы, открыто смеясь над нелепыми или действительно смешными историями. Сонхо, оказывается, очень нравится пастельно-розовый цвет, бегать в ближайший ларек, не переодевая мягкие домашние тапочки с лягушками на уличную обувь, и смотреть совершенно бездарные хорроры с отвратительной графикой. Рубину, оказывается, очень нравятся парни вроде Сонхо. Они останавливаются возле какого-то придорожного кафе, и Ли не сразу осознает, _что это конец_.

Он молча снимает ремень, открывает дверь, выходит из машины, на прощание только быстро подмигивая двум котам, разглядывающим его с задних сидений с интересом. Он не верит, что сможет так просто уйти.

— Было приятно познакомиться, — Сонхо начинает первым, запустив руку в волосы и неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Было, знаешь, даже не так уж и плохо.

— Да, — тем же тоном отвечает Рубин, и почти верит, что сейчас все и кончиться, когда сам добавляет. — Знаешь, а дай мне свои контакты. Хочу подарить тебе билет на свой концерт.

— Вау, — Джин заметно мнется, — это, наверное, очень круто. Но я вряд ли останусь в Ульсане до вечера.

— Ну, не думаю, что это очень важно. Я хочу отдать тебе билет на завершающий концерт в туре, он будет в Сеуле.

Сонхо улыбается. Точно так же, как в тот момент, когда они встретились впервые. И протягивает телефон. _Сонхо ему доверяет._

— И знаешь, — добавляет Рубин, возвращая чужой сотовый, — ходят слухи, что один не слишком популярный рокер планирует сбежать после своего завершающего концерта в Америку, чтобы кататься по штатам автостопом. Не хватает только того, кто бы смог его похитить.


End file.
